


Caffeine

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: You want to surprise Sanji Christmas morning and bake him sourdough bread, but due to poor planning you need to wake up extra early and knead the dough.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Caffeine

The sunlight barely made its way through the window as you tiptoed into the kitchen. It was still fairly early and you were happy you managed to get out of the warm confinements of your shared bed with Sanji. It was Christmas morning and you were planning on surprising him with breakfast and a loaf of freshly made sourdough bread. **  
**

You’ve never made the bread before and you’ve been slaving over it since last night. With your poor planning skills you had missed the fact that making the bread took almost thirty six hours, so you had to do a bit of extra work by staying up late and waking up extra early to roll the dough a couple more times before it went in the oven.

You took out the dough out of the fridge and peeled the cloth you’d put over it the night before, it had almost doubled in size and you were happy by your creation. Placing it on the counter you started to knead the dough, it was much tougher and the coldness of it made your already cold fingertips even colder. You shivered. 

“How on earth does Sanji do this all the time?” you muttered, contemplating if you should go wear another jacket or not. 

That’s when you felt something warm pressing against your back. 

“How do I do what, love?” 

You flinched when you heard his groggy voice, he placed his head on your shoulder and you slightly turned your head so you could see him. He was looking at the counter with half lidded eyes, it was clear that he was still sleepy. A soft smile formed on your lips. 

“Sorry,” you muttered. “Did I wake you up?” 

“I actually got up to go to the toilet and noticed that you were gone,” he replied smiling, now looking more awake, he stared at the dough you were attempting to knead. “Are you making sourdough bread?” 

By the sound of it the cook was certainly intrigued by your attempt, you turned your gaze back to the counter and continued to knead. 

“Well, it was supposed to be a Christmas surprise for you but yeah I’m making sourdough bread.” you said and followed with a chuckle. “The dough is so cold though! My fingers might fall off any second.” 

You gasped when Sanji placed his hands over yours, in comparison your hands seemed small like a child’s, your pulse quickened as his fingers were intertwined with yours. Slowly he started to knead the dough with you, suddenly you felt as you were burning up, his fingers were much more precise in doing the job compared to your amatour ones. His chin was still placed over your shoulder, you could hear him humming “baby it’s cold outside” as he made the job seem so effortless. You couldn’t believe you were struggling so much before, your freezing cold hands warmed up as you both kneaded the dough. 

The way you could feel Sanji’s breath on your skin was just intoxicating, a warmness throughout your gut as you shifted your legs. Sanji raised an eyebrow as his smile grew wider, he placed a small kiss on your neck and chuckled when you shivered. 

“You seem to be restless,” he teased. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” you swallowed. “It’s just that you’re so warm.” 

Sanji hummed at your response. 

“Is that so?” 

He placed another kiss on your neck, his facial hair tickled you and made you giggle. Everything about this moment made you so happy that you wanted to engrave it into your mind forever, the way your fingers intertwined as you kneaded the dough, the way he stood behind you his body warmth seeping into you, the way he was purposefully making you giggle by kissing you in a way that his facial hair touched your skin. 

Just the pure essence of him made you happy. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” he said suddenly, his voice raspy. “Let’s let in rest for another hour and we can put it in the oven.” 

“Okay…” you replied, your disappointment showing. 

Sanji’s hands slid to your waist and gave your love handles a gentle squeeze. He nuzzled your neck. 

“Why disappointed?” he asked, clearly knowing the answer. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to stop kissing you, it only means I’m going to kiss you in the bedroom. For an hour.” 

“That sounds promising.” you replied, smiling you let him drag you towards the bedroom. 

Indeed, he made you the happiest person to walk this earth. 


End file.
